


fate/伯爵天草/塔.番外一·小黑屋·版本二

by tltz1



Series: 塔 [18]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/塔.番外一·小黑屋·版本二

在这个番外之前，爱德蒙要为自己辩解一句。  
他拿错剧本了。  
所以以下行动都和他没有任何关系，他只是在番外里充当一根冷酷无情的按摩棒，以开车为核心思想，以搞事为行动方针，以天草为阶级敌人，一切阻碍小黑屋事业的要素都是纸老虎，注定要被排除在这篇番外之外，和宇宙尘埃一起碎成渣渣。  
简而言之，看文前请清空脑子里的所有设定，然后握紧自己的鸡儿，默念爽就完了。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯是一名士兵。他喜欢自己的长官很久了，并通过一系列无关紧要所以省略的操作成功地把自己的长官关了小黑屋，此时正坐在黑暗里，注视着昏迷长官的脸。哨兵的视力让他能清楚地看到对方脸上的布带和拷在床头的双手，那只是一点用来防止对方反击逃跑的手段。他不是哨兵，但绝对值得爱德蒙警惕。  
“教官。”他抚摸着对方的肌肤，那具躯体早已被他脱得干干净净，只有上衣还挂在身上，衣襟大敞，什么都挡不住，他想看的都能看得一清二楚。他着迷般爱抚着柔软的躯体，感受肌肤下用于持刀的肌肉，耐心地等待对方清醒。  
而对方清醒的第一句话是——  
“爱德蒙·唐泰斯？”  
没有视觉，全靠猜测。不愧是他的上司。爱德蒙低笑了一声，没有正面回答：“我真想听您这张嘴求饶啊。”  
“你这样我会生气的——呃——”天草猝不及防地被抓住阴茎，本能地躲了躲，软布手铐不会发出声音，但能有效阻碍所有的动作，“爱德蒙，嗯，嗯——”他咬了咬下唇，眉毛狠狠皱起，视觉的剥夺让身体更敏感，现在他可以说寒毛倒竖、全身所有的神经都在试图收集讯息，但能收集到的只有爱德蒙暧昧的抚摸，“你想上我……你只想上我。我现在和你沟通没用的，对吧？”  
“……”爱德蒙没回答他，自顾自地用牙咬着润滑剂的瓶盖拧开，将湿漉漉的手指压进后穴。天草的大腿夹紧又松开，像在权衡两人的战力，但甬道和所有人一样是温热的，紧紧包裹着爱德蒙的手指，拒绝他的入侵。  
“生气吧。我真的非常想看您生气的样子。愤怒，绝望，受伤，疼痛……给我看吧。”他笑得愉悦而残忍，“会弄伤你吗？也许你放松些就不会。”  
称呼的转换好像暗示了某些东西，天草没来得及说话，因为下一秒，爱德蒙就狠狠挤进了他的身体。  
“呃——”太突然，从未被触碰过的地方就这样被入侵，身体立刻反抗起来，但结果只能是双手被勒得发疼，天草咬住下唇，但几乎立刻，爱德蒙凶狠地动起来，根本不管到底哪里敏感哪里疼痛，粗大的阴茎直接破开肉穴摩擦内壁，将每个地方都碾压个彻底，“咳、咳——”天草猝不及防下呛了一口，膝盖狠狠砸在爱德蒙身上，又被立刻压下去，对方直接冲进深处扫掠，律动中疼痛变成麻痒般的怪异感受，他侧过头，咬住自己靠近肩头的袖子，阻止自己发出呻吟。身体变得怪异，就算是这样的横冲直撞也总能突然撞过敏感点，每一次都像一阵电流从脚底麻到头顶，但又完全不知何时会是下一次，身体紧张而绷紧，警惕，也就敏感，也就让他涨红了脸。  
“不肯说话么？”  
不知道算不算愤怒和耻辱，强迫是肯定的，但到底是否有侮辱有待商榷。天草再怎么挣扎也只能被哨兵按住，身体被肆无忌惮地揉捏，双腿根本无法合拢，每一次撞击都让他觉得内脏被压迫移位，身体内部的恐惧与快感交缠在脑海里。天草摇了摇头，不想理这个莫名其妙把他关起来强奸的人——他看不到爱德蒙的表情，只能听到越发粗重的喘息，“嗯、呃，呃……”  
“不肯说话啊。”爱德蒙低声呢喃着，舔了舔他的胸口，湿润的痕迹随着他的舌尖向下，在肚脐处转动，又折返回胸口，然后抬手狠狠一压——天草猛地弹了起来，那只手压在他小腹，和阴茎几乎是同时压在敏感的腺体上，让他发出被衣服堵住的呻吟声，“嗯——嗯，嗯——”他第一次这样挣扎起来，但爱德蒙死死抓着他，不允许他从这场可怕的快感中逃离，“嗯——呃，呃——”他的头发在这样的挣扎中来回拂动，摩擦着自己的肌肤，偏黑的肌肤和白发明明是捆绑搭配般的情色设定，却又与他毫无干系。他喘息着，大脑慢慢试图从剧烈的快乐中挣扎出来，但爱德蒙不给他这个机会，阴茎毫不迟疑地抵着敏感点磨蹭，在他渐渐适应这样的磨蹭时又立刻抽出再撞入，一次次强迫他把衣服咬得更紧，“唔——嗯，唔……”他只肯发出模糊的哼声，但硬挺的阴茎暴露了身体的感受，快乐太过诚实与毫无遮拦，天草的声音发抖，仅仅是强忍着不开口，而爱德蒙有的是时间让他开口。  
他再次抽出撞入，润滑剂发出暧昧的水声，被浸湿的甬道顺从地绞紧了肉棒，明明天草本身没有什么动作，但他的身体总会在受到侵犯时本能地抵抗，这抵抗却只让爱德蒙更想继续深入，直把他肏到只会颤抖迎合的程度。爱德蒙反手把他捞起来，强迫他变成跪趴的姿势，阴茎在他体内转过一个弧度，擦得敏感处发烫。天草从喉咙里发出细弱的呜咽，嘴上倒是一点没松，咬得严严实实。他的上衣向上滑，露出下半截脊骨，修长的腰线保留着日常锻炼的肌肉，但因为身体年龄和普通人的状态，看起来比爱德蒙瘦弱许多。爱德蒙揉捏着他的腰肢，光滑的肌肤在手掌中颤抖，两个人的汗水混在一起，和空气中弥散的情欲味道一样传递着交缠的荷尔蒙。  
爱德蒙低下头，将自己压得更深。他总是想要抛开一切往更深处压迫，那就像探寻天草的底线一样令他振奋。天草没力气撑着自己，只能稍微侧身用肩膀、胸部和头部维持这个姿势，也就让他的臀部翘得与爱德蒙完全贴合在一起，阴茎凶狠地一次次拔出再撞入，带得他整个人在床上摇晃。眼部的布料很快被蹭开，紧闭的眼皮下泪水不停地往下掉，就像爱德蒙在欺负他——当然，本来也是。他咬着靠近肩膀的袖子，因而衣服挡住了口鼻，哽咽声就带着点难以呼吸的感觉，对爱德蒙而言这压根就是享受。  
“唔、唔……”舌尖在天草后背打转，沿着脊骨舔舐汗水，细密的触感让天草敏感又警惕，而这本能只是让后穴的愉悦更加鲜明，“嗯——嗯，嗯……”即使布条已经掉落，他也没有睁眼去看爱德蒙，就好像对他而言那不怎么重要——反正是早就猜到了。爱德蒙垂着眼，让睫毛和舌尖一起刮过天草的肌肤，愉悦地看着对方在睫毛刮过的一瞬几乎弹起来，抖动的腰线让他心里的欲望愈发扭曲。他偏苍白的面容涌上鲜明的血色，声音也越发低哑：“你这么趴着，真像……”  
他没把后面的说完。即使是这种情况他也不觉得能说出侮辱性的字句，那些话语不该被用在对方身上。天草完全靠爱德蒙抱着他的腰才没倒下去，此时更是听不清爱德蒙在说什么，耳中只有肉体撞击时清晰而暧昧的水声，快感随着声音涌动在脊骨中，被舌尖和睫毛刮过时就变得紊乱，在身体里无序地撞击；爱德蒙的角度只能看到他被头发和衣服分别挡着上下两侧的小半张脸，脸上湿漉漉的，分不清泪水和汗水。爱德蒙吻他的腰背，手从衣服下侧探入，顺着胸侧向上包覆肩膀，炽热的温度让少年止不住地发抖，也让爱德蒙心跳加速。他的手指稍微一偏就能碰到对方的后颈，随随便便就能扭断对方的脖子，但偏偏这时少年短暂地松开口，模糊地叫：“爱德蒙……”  
他再次咬住衣服，不吭声了。爱德蒙猛地抽出手，转而拉住抓住他的一侧脚腕，强拉开他的双腿，把他硬拉成侧躺的姿势，双腿大开地承受进攻。少年的上衣敞开着，能清晰地看到挺立的乳头和凸出的锁骨，哨兵的视力甚至能看清少年颈侧皮肤下跳动的血管，它因情欲舒张、随心跳跳动，每一下都好像合着爱德蒙的撞击，“呃——”少年勉强试着反抗他的手，但结果只是被压得更狠，汗水彻底浸湿了上衣，也浸湿了爱德蒙眼底的欲望，他的撞击已经毫无章法，只有一次次加速和冲撞，每一次都将肉壁狠狠分开摩擦，强迫对方的身体记忆他的形状、在他的攻击中顺服。欲望变成实际的举动时只会粗暴无序，他的每一次撞击都像在把自己和对方钉在一起、永远关在这间屋子里。  
“唔——”少年根本撑不了那么久，无论是体力还是主动权都是爱德蒙占优，他的眼睛很快稍微睁开一点，露出扩散开的瞳孔，身体在爱德蒙怀里挣扎着，精液很快被床单吸收，留下暗色的湿痕。高潮的甬道灼热地吸附着肉棒，吮吸顶端、压榨内部的精液，但爱德蒙并没有想过这样草草停止。他压下天草的腿，两个人再次变成面对面，天草的阴茎在他小腹上磨蹭，很快再次硬挺起来，“早着呢，”他低声絮语，更像在和自己说话，“早着呢，教官，你得求饶才行啊……”  
天草咬着自己的袖子不肯松口，布料被唾液浸湿而发黑，模糊的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，断断续续，像溺水的人在求救。他爽得全身发抖，仅有的意识也只是维持着不肯张嘴，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，奈何爱德蒙对此没有任何怜悯，只想把他肏得更惨。天草的头发被自己的衣服蹭乱，看起来像极了炸毛，也就显得身体小小软软，几乎能被自己的头发包裹。爱德蒙既爱又恨他这副小动物似的姿态，把所有令人警惕的特性都包覆在柔软表皮下、闷声哼唧着像求饶又不求饶，让他反而有种游走于刀锋的兴奋感。他总是想看到对方的底线，却又发现那忍让好像永无止境，如同无底的深渊，诱惑着他继续越界。  
“不怪我啊，长官。”他咬天草的耳朵，感受着少年敏感的抽搐，压不住兴奋地低声耳语，“你在诱惑我。”  
“唔——”天草的脖子颤抖着，身体在剧烈的进攻中绷紧，他根本不知道自己射了多少次，完全就是被强压着扯进下一次情欲，小腹紧张得发疼，每一次抽搐都好像要耗尽全身的力气，这么下去会死的，他会被体力相差太大的哨兵做死的——他勉强睁开眼，被泪光尽头的金眸模糊地找着爱德蒙的目光，不行，真的不行了……  
爱德蒙舔了舔他的眼泪，反而问他：“爽吗？”  
天草的牙隔着布料相互挤压得咯吱发响，他感觉自己全身都在疼，皮肤被床单和头发磨得发红，大脑因为长时间强迫性的喜悦发木，就连脸上也被自己的眼泪沙得有种在海里泡久了的痛觉，而这一切的源头都是爱德蒙。他盯着那张离近在咫尺的脸，没有思考地张嘴想去咬，但爱德蒙立刻咬住他的嘴唇挑逗他的舌尖，翻搅牙膛和舌面。他的耳朵里充满了暧昧的水声，呼吸变得困难，说不出话，也无法挣扎，简直像要死掉了——就是要死掉了。  
“唔，唔……”  
爱德蒙终于松开他，听他无力再咬住衣服而发出细微的、讨饶般的呻吟声，那柔软的唇瓣来回摩擦，呻吟几近哽咽，“嗯……唔，唔……我，嗯——爱德蒙、呜……不行，停下，停下好不好……”湿漉漉的身体任由他如何摆弄也不会再反抗，一切都昭示着对方已经到了极限，爱德蒙却依旧盯着他，毫无怜悯地将阴茎再次砸进他体内。那甬道软得惊人，进出时只有噗嗤的水声，和天草断断续续的低语。  
“好了，好了……求你还不行么，停下，停下啊……”他干呕起来，舌尖痛苦地上下移动，内脏好像被挤得失去了原本的位置，想要从嘴里冲出来。身体已经彻底失去抵抗的力气，侵犯却还在继续，快乐与疼痛都把他推向失控边缘，“咳，咳——我，呃，不行的，好难受……里面，搅着……太深了，爱德蒙……”  
他在用语言取悦他。分不出到底是不是有意，只能看到满是泪水的脸：“我、好难受……唔，太、太过、了，内脏、身体，疼……”  
“真是……”爱德蒙的声音终于软下来，他拉起天草的头发，最后一次狠狠向内冲撞，进入得太深、快感已经积累到崩溃边缘，天草的睫毛软软垂下，视线彻底散开，好长一段时间里他都没有自己还活着的认知，只有残留的快感从脊骨运动到四肢再返回大脑，好像整个世界都是爱德蒙，又好像压根什么都不存在，他根本无法感知、也无法思考，灼热的身体痛苦地痉挛，反复记忆最后的愉悦。  
又累又困，像餮足，又像被拆吃入腹。  
“哭得真惨啊，教官。”爱德蒙趴在他身上，抬手解开手铐，尚不满足般咬着他的耳垂，“我觉得你不像在疼，那就是——”  
“你好烦。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
天草就这么咕哝了一句，试图从他身下扯过被子，奈何他现在根本没力气，被子只是轻微动了动。他也就干脆放弃了，闭着眼不再说话，任由爱德蒙见鬼般瞪着他。  
“教官，你刚才——”  
“是爽的行了吧，你对你的床伴就这么没耐心么？口口声声说着喜欢，脑子里倒是只有自己舒服。”天草拉不动被子，就转而扒拉自己汗湿的上衣，把上衣盖在身上营造稍微保温点的环境，“我困了，别烦我，我还在生气。”  
“……”  
“晚安。”天草像是突然想起来般补了一句。  
“哦，晚安。……那个，”  
“我不讨厌你。好了，快睡吧，士兵。”  
他的长官半抬起眼，对他笑了笑，那是一如既往的温柔的目光。  
“我还挺喜欢你的。”


End file.
